The Morning After
by Red Chucks
Summary: Shamelessly badly written smut that I wrote last night! Ta-da! Except not graphic and rather short and fluffy. With no back story at all and very little character development... I am really not good at talking up my own stories, am I? Vince and Howard the morning after...


**Shamelessly badly written smut that I wrote last night! Ta-da! Except not graphic and rather short and fluffy. With no back story at all and very little character development... I am really not good at talking up my own stories, am I? Vince and Howard the morning after...**

* * *

Vince woke with a stretch, wondering for a moment why the sun seemed so much brighter than usual, before the twinge in his lower back reminded him of the previous night's events and the fact that he was in Howard's bed by the window and not his own.

_'Well this is it,'_ he thought. _'I'm officially not a virgin anymore.'_

It felt good to say, even if it was just within his own head. He'd spent so long faking sexual prowess with the fairer sex that it was a relief to finally be able to say, truthfully, that he wasn't a virgin, even if his one and only sexual experience wasn't with a woman at all.

He gave another stretch but realised as he did so that Howard wasn't within reach, or even in the bed. Vince frowned. He'd secretly hoped that he could wake up in Howard's arms, share a lazy morning kiss before a relaxed shower and extended breakfast. It shouldn't have surprised him that Howard would rise early, freak out and run away. It wasn't surprising, but it did hurt.

Vince sighed and wriggled against the bedsheets. His body felt... strange. He'd been told that bumming left a man sore and tender the morning after, that it could hurt all too easily. But it didn't hurt - not really. He just felt... strange, different. New in a way he couldn't really describe. Open.

He'd been told by the three men he'd tried it with in the past that he was too tight, too frigid. He'd thought, secretly, that maybe his body just wasn't made for anal sex. It had been a depressing thought. Every time he'd tried it, with other men, the preparations had just been too painful and the embarrassment had been enough to seize his body up entirely. He'd ended up giving those men blow jobs, his way of apologizing for being a dud lay. They'd seemed satisfied enough but Vince had known that he'd been found inadequate and the knowledge had stung.

But now, now he knew that it wasn't that his body was incapable of sex, just that it had been waiting for one special person in particular. One special person by the name of Howard. One special person by the name of Howard who wasn't in the bed beside him and really should have been.

He leant up on his elbows and looked around the room. His clothes and Howard's were still strewn across the floor, making a strange trail from the door to the bed, and the reminder of their passion just a handful of hours before was enough to make Vince's lips twitch in amusement and joy. He could see so clearly in his mind's eye how Howard had peeled his clothing away, worshiping Vince's body with his hands and tongue; kissing, licking and touching every new inch of flesh revealed as the shiny fabric of his party clothes were discarded.

He could remember vividly how Howard's breath had been warm and moist against his neck as they pressed their naked chests together, how he had felt at ease and relaxed even as his body had thrummed with arousal.

Just thinking about it, about how easy it had all been, made the blood rush to Vince's groin. How Howard's lubed fingers had moved so naturally between his arse cheeks, slipping inside him and making his back arch. How he'd actually begged for more, responded to the sensations Howard had wrought in him. It had been incredible, almost unbelievable.

A large part of him wanted to do it again just to make sure it hadn't been a fluke. The other part of him wanted to do it again because he wanted to show Howard just how much he loved him. Of course, he'd need to find Howard in order to try anything with him and that meant standing up.

With a small groan Vince pulled himself out of bed and across the room to his own bed. He plucked up his kimono and wrapped it around himself before making his way to the door and peeking around it. The corridor was empty and he couldn't hear Naboo or Bollo about the place. What he could hear was the faint sounds of someone scatting in the kitchen. Vince grinned. If Howard was scatting then it couldn't be all bad.

He opened the door quietly and tiptoed out to the living area, only stopping when he had a good view of the kitchen, and the man in it.

_'How did I never notice how sexy he is?'_ Vince wondered as he watched Howard, dressed only in his flannelette pajama bottoms, bouncing his hip in time to the beat that only he could hear. His broad back made Vince's hands itch with the fierce desire to touch, hold and run his fingers across that firm skin. While Howard's frame had filled out somewhat in the years they had been friends, Vince didn't see the extra padding as a bad thing. If anything, the extra padding around his hips and belly just served to make Howard look more masculine. And more comforting and welcoming too.

Howard didn't seem to have noticed him yet, Vince realised, and he took the opportunity to look over his new lover. He didn't seem to be freaking out. He was bopping to a jazzy beat while he cooked up french toast and a tray was prepared on the kitchen counter with a pot of tea and two cups. He looked all set to bring Vince breakfast in bed, in fact, and Vince decided that the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Howard by not being in bed when that was obviously where Howard wanted him.

He grinned cheekily and tiptoed back to their room, abandoning his kimono, tucking himself in to bed and closing his eyes just as the door opened and Howard entered.

"Vince?"

He tried to keep his face neutral, to pretend to be asleep for a few more moments, but the tender way Howard whispered his name was just too much and he could feel the smile spread across his face despite his efforts. The low chuckle from across the room told him that Howard had noticed his smile too.

"I know you're not asleep you tit," he whispered in the same loving purr. "Are you waiting for me to kiss you awake?"

Vince couldn't stop the grin if he tried. "Yes please, Prince Charming."

Howard's lips, when he felt them, were dry but soft and warm and Vince smiled into the kiss, letting his eyes drift open lazily.

"I thought maybe you'd scarpered," he said huskily, looking into the deep chocolate depths of Howard's eyes.

"Never."

Vince took a deep breath. Howard was still looking at him, holding his gaze in a way that he usually avoided, and Vince knew it meant something important.

"You make me breakfast then?" he asked.

"French toast," Howard replied, sitting beside him on the bed and pouring the tea.

"Genius."

They ate in comfortable silence and it wasn't until Howard had begun to stack the plates on the breakfast tray that Vince felt it was time to speak up.

"Howard," he began nervously, biting on his lip and twisting a lock of hair between his fingers in a self-conscious gesture that always made Howard putty in his hands.

"Yes, little man?"

"I just wanted to say..." Vince hesitated, not sure how much he wanted to tell Howard about his lack of sexual experience.

"I just wanted you to know that last night was awesome. The best I've ever had."

Howard gave him an odd look.

"It's good of you to say, Vince," he said with a lopsided smile, "but I know it wasn't brilliant. I mean, it was for me, but I don't really have anything to compare it to. I want us to have an honest relationship little man. You don't have to make out that last night was your best ever. We've got the rest of our lives to get the mechanics right."

Vince nodded, trying to seem understanding, while inside his stomach was roiling. As far as he was concerned, sex couldn't possibly get better, but Howard seemed to think there was something lacking. Perhaps he was regretting his relationship with Vince already. The thought made him want to cry.

"Did... did you not like it then?" Vince stuttered quietly, looking down at the blanket draped across his knees.

"Of course I did," Howard said, stroking his lover's cheek. "But is it honestly the best sex you've ever had?"

Vince bit his lip again. Howard wanted them to have an honest relationship, didn't he? And surely admitting his inexperience would be easier in the long term.

"It was the best sex I've ever had, Howard," he murmured. "It's the only sex I've ever had though, so..."

He looked up to see the strange parade of emotions strut across Howard's face before he settled on confused and raised his eyes to Vince again.

"You've never?"

"Never," Vince replied with a shake of his head.

He didn't know what he was expecting in response to his revelation but Howard's passionate kiss was not it. He didn't let that stop him though and responded to the kiss with all the love he could muster, moaning against Howard's mouth as he felt his tongue tease his bottom lip. As Howard pressed their bodies together, slipping the blankets away so that Vince's naked desire was exposed, Vince shuddered and felt his smile return. And as Howard's hand edged down past his stomach and between his legs to his cock he couldn't repress his moan, or his thoughts:

_'I am definitely not a virgin anymore.'_

"Genius," he whispered into Howard's mouth and received a low chuckle in return.

And as the sun rose higher in the sky, throwing its bright rays through the window and onto the new lovers, Vince and Howard began to explore just how good they could be together.


End file.
